


Holiday Traditions

by Rai_T



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_T/pseuds/Rai_T
Summary: This is a part of the Supergirl Secret Santa Femslash Exchange. Alex and Maggie combine holiday traditions they loved when they were little to make their first Christmas living together and just before they get married their best Christmas yet.





	Holiday Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OfEndlessWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfEndlessWonder/gifts).



> I own nothing.  
> All mistakes are mine.

Christmas was Alex Danvers favorite holiday when she was younger. The day after Thanksgiving, her parents started the decorating process. They put up all their outside decorations. The next day, they spent putting up their artificial tree and decorating it while dancing around to Christmas music. In the beginning of Eliza and Jeremiah’s relationship, they always got a real spruce tree. One year, however, a dry needle ended up underneath Jeremiah’s toenail, the next year they purchased an artificial tree and never looked back.  

Once all of their decorations were up, the real fun began: Christmas light search rides. Alex loved the lights that lit up her entire street from Thanksgiving to New Year’s Day. Every year, starting in the second weekend in December, The Danvers clan would drive through different neighborhoods in Midvale to search for the houses that were decorated in the prettiest, brightest, most colorful, most classy, tackiest way.  Each member would point out their favorite parts, and they would judge the houses on a scale of 1 to 10 in each category.

Every night when they arrived home from their hunt for Christmas lights, Alex sat squished between her mom and dad, drinking hot Chocolate and watching that night’s holiday special on ABC. Her favorites were Rudolph, and _Santa Claus is Comin' to town_. On the nights when one of her parents had to work late or later when she had too much homework, they would take a break from everyday responsibilities and play games. Alex loved how much time she got to spend playing games with her parents, a fire roaring next to them, and laughter filling the air. Her parents were always attentive and present when she needed them most, but during the holidays, it always seemed like they were around more often.

Her favorite day of the holiday season, however was Christmas Eve.  She and her parents always went to the Christmas Eve service before dinner. When they got back, Alex was given two presents. The first, were her special Christmas eve pajamas. The second was a gift sent by her paternal grandpa. After she changed into her PJ’s and called her grandpa to thank him, she climbed into bed for her favorite part of the night. Her mom settled on one side of her and gently rubbed her face and pushed her hair back helping the excited child relax. Her father got settled on her other side with “’Twas the Night Before Christmas” in his hands. She loved how her father dropped his voice even lower when reading Santa’s lines from “‘ _Twas the Night Before Christmas;”_ the sound of his voice, rhythm, and timber the only reason a little Alex Danvers calms down enough to sleep.

When she woke up Christmas morning, she would always open her door to find that Santa left a stocking on the outside of her door. Every year it had coloring books and crayons, a movie or two, and a mind puzzle. The presents in this stocking always made the time from when she woke up, 5:30 or 6 am, and the agreed upon time she could get her parents up, 8:30, go by much faster. Every year, however, she could help sneaking down stairs to see if Santa had left presents for her and her family.

At 8:30 on the dot, Alex Danvers could be found running down the hall, throwing open her parents’ room, and lunging onto the bed.  She would scramble to her feet and start jumping up and down shouting, “It’s Christmas,” over and over again.  The shouting quickly became squeals of delight and excitement when Eliza and Jeremiah grabbed her, pulled her down onto the bed, and tickled her relentlessly.

Eventually, they stopped the tickle fight to catch their breath, and Alex would remember that presents were waiting for her downstairs. Alex sat on the floor in front of the couch where her Eliza sat.  Jeremiah made his way to the tree and began passing out presents to his daughter and wife. Every so often He opened a present himself at Alex’s insistence.  Once all the presents were opened, the Danvers family spent the rest of the day playing with the toys and games they opened, watching movies, and enjoying time as a family.  The day ended with ham and turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, and apple pie.

The traditions stayed the same throughout the years even after Kara came to live with them. Everything stayed the same except they had another person to buy presents for and share their traditions. The holidays were, in fact, one of the first times Kara and Alex got along with each other before Jeremiah died.

Nothing changed for the Danvers family during the holidays until Jeremiah left and never came back, presumed dead. After that devastating realization, nothing was ever the same. Alex had no desire to participate in the holiday season. She hid in her room until Eliza forced her to come out and be a part of the family. The year after she and Kara bonded through the tragedy of Kenny’s death and finding his killer, though, Alex decided to try a _little_ to get into the holiday spirit.  As more years went by, Alex started participating just slightly more than the year before. But this year, this year Alex Danvers dove head first into the Christmas spirit and it was all because of a certain National City Police Detective, from the science division, who stole her crime scene.

Maggie Sawyer fell in love with Christmas at an incredibly young age. In Blue Springs, Nebraska, Christmas brought snow to play in, presents to open Christmas morning, and time spent with her parents filled with laughter. Other Holidays were great. Sure, Thanksgiving had good food, and her mom sewed her the best costumes for Halloween. Before her fourteenth year, she partook in the cheesy Valentine’s Day festivities, giving and receiving chocolates from her friends and parents. Easter brought with it new life outside and baskets from the Easter Bunny. The important of Easter was not lost on young Maggie Sawyer. Her parents made sure that she knew the importance of the Son of God’s sacrifice on Good Friday, Christ’s crucifixion washing away the sins giving new life to his those who followed the Christian faith. Her parents made sure she knew what that sacrifice meant for Maggie’s future, and Maggie took that lesson to heart.

So, Maggie loved Thanksgiving, Halloween, Valentine’s Day, and Easter for different reasons. But, Christmas was the penultimate holiday in Maggie’s eyes.  It was a joke in her household that she was born loving Christmas. Everything about the season was her favorite. One of her favorite activities was going and picking out a tree the first weekend in December and watching her dad cut it down. Once they got home, they spent the day drinking hot chocolate, eating their hearts out on homemade comfort food and decorating the tree.

Every year the Sawyer family would go to a craft show and buy handcrafted, personalized ornaments. Her parents always joked that by the time she was graduating from college, they would have enough of those ornaments to fill two trees. She loved watching her mother meticulously place the bulb ornaments inside the tree to that every hole was covered. Her favorite part of decorating the tree though was when her dad lifted her in the air to put the Angle on top.

The night after decorating the tree, the Sawyer family sat snuggled on the couch watching _Frosty the Snowman_ and _Dr. Seuss’: How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. Maggie always fell asleep before the second movie ended and was carried up to her bed by her dad.

Through the next few weeks leading up to Christmas, the family of three would watch a movie or Christmas themed episode of T.V. after dinner and then go to sleep. For the first fourteen years of her life, her entire family gathered on Christmas Eve. Just after dinner, Maggie’s father would read ‘”Twas the Night Before Christmas”. Then, they all went to Midnight Mass. They would head home once Midnight Mass ended, Maggie carried into the house by her Papi after she fell asleep in the car on the way home _._ She’d wake up early in the morning, running into her parents’ room, launching herself onto her parents’ bed squealing with excitement. Waking her parents’ up with shouts of, “it’s Christmas” and “Let’s open presents” and “come on mommy-come on papi-I want to see if Santa came.” Barely able to contain her excitement, Maggie still knew the rules, she wasn’t allowed down stairs until her parents told her otherwise. She would run circles around her parents’ room and down the hallway but she never set one foot on the stairs. Then eventually, Maggie’s dog-tired, loving father would go downstairs first, while she and her exhausted, loving mother would come down a few seconds later hand in hand. They would sit and open presents painstakingly slow in young Maggie’s opinion. That night, her family would gather again. The adults ate in one room, the children in another. Then they would sing Christmas Carols and open family presents. The children would have a sleepover at grandma and grandpa’s; parents would come gather their tireless children the next morning.  The next week would be spent blissfully ignoring all the bad in the world, instead focusing on the good and on family.

The holiday became bitter for Maggie after her parents kicked her out on her 14th Valentine’s Day. For the next few years she spent the holidays mostly alone. This changed when she was a rookie police officer in Gotham. When her training officer, Mike, learned that she and her family were estranged, he and his wife insisted that she spend them with their family. The first couple years she was in National City for the holiday season, she spent it alone in her apartment. This year though, was possibly Maggie’s favorite Christmas to date. It was the first of many Christmas’s spent with a certain agent of the non-existent DEO who couldn’t understand that it was her crime scene.

It wasn’t their very first Christmas as a couple, but it was Maggie’s first Christmas as part of the Danvers sisters made-from-love-not-just-blood family.

Their first Christmas together, their relationship was still new. They were wrapped in a bubble of happiness. They were still learning the big things about each other. Which side of the bed did they prefer? How do they take their coffee? Which gun is their favorite? They were still learning the little things too. Like how Alex loses the ability to think, briefly, when Maggie brushes her lips lightly against the nape or her neck. Or how Maggie almost undetectably blushes when she finds the handmade notes Alex left for her in her overnight bag.

So, their first Christmas together they celebrated it a few days early on December 23rd.  They set a price limit, no more than $20 on a gift. Coincidentally, they gave each other the same thing, and it was much less than $20. After their dinner date at one of the _fancier_ restaurants in National City, they made their way to the park that leads to Maggie’s apartment. Walking hand in hand, meandering slowly towards their destination, they both fiddled with the long thin wrapped box in their respective pockets.

Once they reached Maggie’s apartment, Alex waited for Maggie to unlock the door. Confusion contorted her face when Maggie turned away from the door and to her instead. Maggie’s hand clasped around the box for a second before she extended it to Alex. “Merry Christmas,” she whispered.

“Maggie, you could have waited until we were in the apartment,” Alex whispered back.

“Just open it.” Maggie chuckled.

Alex slipped the bow tied around the box and took the top off. When her eyes fell on the item inside the box, it took everything she had not to burst out laughing.

At Alex’s reaction, Maggie exclaimed disgruntledly, “Why are you laughing? It’s not supposed to be funny!”

“I’m sorry-Maggie I’m sorry. You’re right. It’s not a funny gift. It’s actually an amazing gift.”

“Then why did it look like you were holding back a laugh?”

Instead of answering with words, Alex pulled a box similar in size and shape and held it out for Maggie to take. “Merry Christmas,” Alex repeated the words Maggie spoke earlier.

“Alex, come on, I don’t want that right now. Just tell me what’s so funny about the gift.”

“Just open it, Maggie.”

Maggie sighed, opening the box slightly less gently as Alex. When she so what was in the box, she closed her eyes a smile playing at her lips, her shin hitting her chest.

“I was almost, basically, laughing, Maggie Sawyer, because I got you the exact same gift. Well not the _exact_ same gift because I gave you a key to _my_ apartment and I’m assuming that _you_ gave me a key to _your_ apartment. But the idea and sentiment are exactly the same so it’s basically the same exact pres-“

Alex was cut off by Maggie’s lips crashing into hers. They pulled apart when breathing became a necessity, pressing their foreheads breathing in the other’s essence. “Sorry, but it didn’t look like you were going to stop talking anytime soon and I really just want to say thank you, unlock the door, and do more of the kissing. So, after you Alex.” Maggie stepped back, bowing and sweeping her right arm in front of her inviting Alex to use her newly gifted key to let them into the apartment.

That was their first Christmas together as a couple. Their next Christmas though, they spend together in entirety. They spent it together as family. They spent it together as the soon to be Danvers family?  The soon to be Sawyer family? The soon to be Danvers-Sawyer family? The soon to be Sawyer-Danvers family? They were still deciding, _arguing_ really, about what their Last name should be. But the important thing is that they were together, happy, soon to be _married_ , and in love with each other and life.

This year though, they didn’t focus much on the past that was bad. Their focus was on the present. Their focus was on the people that surrounded them as they all sat in the townhouse that Alex and Maggie bought just after Halloween once both of their leases ended.

They moved in the second week of November; with both of their precision skills, the entire house was unpacked and livable in one weekend. It was weird for the couple to come home every night knowing that they would leave work and go to the place that, together, they are turning into a _home_. The first major holiday that rolled around after they moved in was Thanksgiving.  The couple wasn’t ready to host their family just yet so they all headed to Kara’s as per usual. This year however, Eliza had someone in the Kitchen helping her, Maggie Sawyer. Both women enjoyed cooking with someone that knew their way around a kitchen and learning tricks of the trade from the other. Thanksgiving was a great time for the family of misfits.

The best part for Alex and Maggie was the feeling that one can only feel when surrounded by loved ones. It was a feeling of hope, contentment, happiness, love, and excitement. For the first time in over a decade, both women were so incredibly _excited_ for the upcoming holiday. They couldn’t wait to make their own traditions _together_. They were so impatient, in fact, that they started their traditions Thanksgiving night.

Arriving back at their home at 11 pm, Alex and Maggie changed into their pajamas and went to sleep. Four hours later, a blaring, repetitive, annoying sound broke through their deep slumber. It was a sound they were used to hearing and most days it was a sound they hated more than the mountain of paperwork they have to fill out every time they get caught making out in a supply closet at their respective places of work.

Slowly but determinedly, they climb out of bed and put on clothes appropriate for public viewing. Between the two of them, they had most everything they needed for their new home but they still needed a few things, and the Black Friday deals were too good to ignore.

The first store they waited in line for was Target. The doors opened at 6 and in order to stay warm they traded places in line and sitting in the car with the heat blasting. They headed to the kitchenware first. They were in desperate need of new pots and pans; Maggie’s were worn from almost constant use and Alex’s were ruined from the many cooking mishaps they endured. Once they secured their cookware, they slowly traveled through the store. They gathered movies and books and games they thought their friends would enjoy and made mental notes of things the other mentioned for ideas later when they were alone.

The other reason they were at Target was to get a multitude of different toys, games, and knickknacks they planned to donate to toy drives around the city.  They both figured that they made enough to live comfortably and then some, so it only made sense to spread the holiday cheer.

Maggie brought up the idea when they were looking through the black Friday adds the previous Sunday. It was something she’d done since she started making a little more money. She knew what it was like waking up with little to nothing under the tree. It was sad no matter what age a person was.  She knew that the holiday wasn’t about gifts, it was about family and showing people you love them. For some, though, that love was shown and felt through the power of presents. Maggie wanted to make sure that all kids, no matter how old, knew and felt that people in the world cared for them even if they’ve never met. It was one of the biggest reasons Maggie became a cop in the first place. When Maggie suggested she and Alex do this, Alex was 100% on bored.  She couldn’t wait.

When they reached the toy section of the store they found total chaos. Parents were nearly tackling other parents for this year’s hottest gifts. Both women had seen this before, hell, Maggie had _worked_ black Friday before. Knowing what it would be like, they entered the store with a game plan. Maggie being the smaller of the two, would go down each aisle and grab what they had chosen in the ad and bring it back to Alex who was waiting in the main aisle with the cart. By the time they checked out, it was almost 9:30 am and their DEO borrowed SUV was packed to its maximum capacity. One thing was for sure, though, they had just started their first holiday tradition. Next year, however, they planned on starting to gather the toys, movies, books, and games earlier than Black Friday.

The Next place they went to was Macy’s for a new mattress. They loved both of their old mattresses because of the _amazing_ memories they’d created on them. But both mattresses were in pretty rough shape. So, they decided as an early wedding gift; they would pick out and buy a new mattress.  Finally, they arrived home exhausted and satisfied by 12:30 pm.

The first weekend in December marked their second future tradition. This one came from Maggie’s memories. Alex woke Maggie early in the morning and ushered her into her car. Maggie sat confusedly as Alex drove, trying to figure out what was going on. After a quick breakfast and coffee, they made their way to a cut down your own tree farm.  When Maggie realized where they were, she could barely wait for Alex to park before crashing their lips together in excitement. It took a few hours to find the perfect tree but there was no question once they did. They picked a beautiful, full, 7 and ½ foot tree. They got to work with the battery-operated chainsaw they brought and had a tree ready to be transported in what seemed like no time at all. They took it home and set it outside so it could dry out for the required amount of time. The rest of the day, they sat in their living room in lounging clothes watching all of their favorite holiday movies.

A few days later, they moved the tree into the house and invited all their friends over to help decorate it and host their first ever game night in their new place. They drank hot chocolate, sang Christmas Carols, and decorated one of the most beautifully decorated trees any one of them had ever seen. The night ended with everyone taking turns singing their favorite Christmas songs karaoke-style in-between decorating the rest of the townhouse with homemade and store-bought decorations.

The next night they both had off ended up being Alex and Maggie’s favorite night of the season so far. They decided that it was the perfect night to drive around National city to look at all the decorated houses. They spent hours driving around and admiring the twinkling lights and blow-ups.

Alex’s favorite house was one of the brightest houses wither woman had ever seen. There were blue LED lights on every other tree in the front yard. On the bushes in the front laid multi-colored strands of lights that zig-zagged their way up the lamppost that sat in front of the house back towards the garage. In front of the bushes was a tree that had two geese sitting on either side. The lamppost had a flag that read “SANTA STOP HERE” in flashing green white and red lights respectively. On the left side of the house sat a lighted Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and friends. Clarice, Hermie, Bumble, Cornelius, Rudolph, the polka-dotted elephant, and a blow-up Santa could be seen. Near the front door, on the other side of a brick wall sat a blow-up flamingo and dachshund. On the other side of the front door, a small tree and Santa were found sitting on top of an old school desk that could only be recognized in the day light. Above that, greenery with lights began outlining the entire front of the house including the garage. On the right side of the house, a wire tree with green lights wrapped entirely around it sat behind a light-up penguin and snowman. The couple passed this house slowly a couple times because it took a while to see everything.

Maggie’s favorite house wasn’t quite as bright but just as magical. On the lower roof sat a light-up sleigh with reindeer. Below that on the ground were candy cane lights that changed color. In front of the candy canes, sat two lighted deer. One’s head moved up and down, while the other’s moved side to side. A pang of nostalgia pulled at Maggie’s heartstrings as she remembered helping her mother set up similar lighted reindeer when she was little. On the other side of the house was a decoration that once was a headless horseman Halloween decoration. The people that lived their turned the horseman into Santa riding a reindeer with a bag of presents on its back. That was Maggie’s all-time favorite Christmas decoration so far. There was a tree that partially obscured the front door that had snowflakes and giant lighted bulbs hanging from it.  This house didn’t have as many decorations up as the other but it was just as beautiful.

After both Alex and Maggie had their fill of holiday lights, they went home with a magic that only comes from sharing moments like these with loved ones’ coursing through their veins. They snuggled up on the couch and watched Rudolph and Alex’s urging followed by Frosty and Maggie’s.

Between their night exploring the city for Christmas lights and Christmas Eve, both women barely had a minute to breath let alone relax. On Christmas Eve, Alex, Maggie, Kara, Lena, Eliza, James, Winn, J’onn, Lucy, Clark, and Lois could be found somewhere in Alex and Maggie’s living room. They arrived back at the house after an 11 o’clock Christmas Eve service at the church they were going to get married. They were all dressed in matching or similar pajamas, red and black plaid pants and a shirt that read we believe with Santa’s face in the middle. Maggie picked them out, to surprise Alex, on-line and surprised everyone when they showed up on December 24th. It was just after midnight, a huge pile of presents could be found under the tree, and a majority of the people were starting to yawn more and more frequently.

Alex scanned the room quickly before she quietly got up and walked over to a bookshelf. She grabbed a book and made her way to J’onn.  Without saying a word she held the book out to J’onn who took it slightly puzzled. “When I was growing up, my dad always read this to me. I know it’s childish and probably stupid, but I miss hearing the story. I was hoping someone would read it to us-all of us- tonight.” Alex glanced down and then back up quickly, “I was hoping you’d read it to us. You’ve kinda become a father figure to a lot of us here tonight, hell you saved my life, literally, before it could spiral anymore out of control. So, anyway, would you mind reading us the story.” She ended catching the eyes of the man she couldn’t wait to have walk her down the aisle in a few short months.

“I’d be honored, Alex.”

Alex walked back to Maggie settling in behind her. As she walked, she pointed a look around the room landing on one person in particular. “If any of you mention a word of this to anyone ever, I won’t be responsible for my actions.” Winn gulped as he kept eye contact with Alex the entire time she walked back to her spot.

J’onn waited until everyone was settled and ready before he began. “’Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house…” He read in a voice that could soothe even the crankiest of babies, or badass DEO agents and NCPD detectives, as the case may be. He finished the story and the large family of misfits talked and laughed for another hour or so.  It got to the point where everyone was yawning and fighting their bodies need for sleep.

Eliza, ever the mother, began ushering all of her children off to bed. Alex and Maggie went to their room and fell asleep almost instantly wrapped in the other’s arms. They tried to insist that others take their bed but everyone refused. Instead, they piled air mattresses and cot’s in one of the spare bedrooms, living room, and basement. Once everyone including J’onn was asleep, Eliza set to work. She set stockings for everyone outside of the rooms they were sleeping. She also brought out a bunch of presents that were waiting in her car. There were several presents for everyone. She had heard so much about Lena and Lucy, the two newest additions to the family, from Kara, Alex, Maggie, and even Clark that she felt she already knew them like a mother should. Every present that she brought in had a tag that read from Santa. No one was too old to receive a gift from Santa. Eliza finished her task and made her way to the second spare bedroom that everyone left for her.

The only years that Alex wasn’t up early on Christmas morning were the first few years after her father “died.”  This year, however, may have been the worst one yet. She woke up four hours after they went to bed ready to start the day. She rolled over expecting to find a still sleeping Maggie. Instead, she found empty cold sheets.

“Maggie?” She whispered sitting up and searching the room for her fiancé. What she found made the biggest smile she thinks she’s ever produced cross her face. Maggie’s face popped up looking at Alex with wide, shocked eyes. A slightly guilty look flitted across her face before she relaxed and half smiled at her groggy fiancé.

“Hey, sorry, did I wake you?” Alex shook her head in the negative. “I woke up and I was really thirsty so I went to get a glass of water. When I opened the door, I saw two stockings hanging on the door. One of them had my name and I got excited. It’s been so long since I’ve had a stocking with my name on it. And I just-I felt like a kid again and I _needed_ to open it. There’s some really throwback stuff in here.” Maggie said as she held up Jax, pick-up sticks, and a bunch of candy one after another. “There’s one for you too.” Maggie jerked her head toward their bedroom door.

Alex squealed and shot towards the door as fast as she could. She got tangled in the sheets in her haste and almost ended up falling flat on her face. If she didn’t have the reflexes she did she would have. Alex straightened up and shot a playful glare at Maggie who was doing her best to stifle her laughs. Finally, Alex made her way to their door stepped into the hallway for a nanosecond and then made her way to where Maggie was sitting on the floor.  

Alex started digging through the stocking when she found a note. As she read she started to laugh uncontrollably. This laugh was Maggie’s favorite. It was the laugh that Alex only let slip when she was completely comfortable in her surroundings or for when she “totally and completely exhausted. Alex caught her breath and finally realized that Maggie was staring at her quizzically.  “Mom and dad always left stocking outside my room when I was little and mom continued the tradition when Kara and I were teenagers. I was always up before dawn and this is how they kept me entertained until I was allowed to get them up,” Alex explained as she held out the note in her hand.

_Alex,_

_I’m so happy that you are finally loving Christmas like you did as a little girl again. And I can’t express enough how amazing Maggie is. You too are lucky that you found each other. I hope that you enjoy sharing this Christmas tradition with your fiancé. You know the rules though, no waking me up until at least 8:30. I love you, sweetheart._

_To the moon and back,_

_Mom_

Maggie finished the note and smiled at Alex as she saw the time on her phone. “We still have three hours ya know!”

“I know.”

“How would you like to pass the time?”

“Ya know, I’m not 100% sure. We do have several fantastic games to play here.”

“We do.”

“I was always pretty good at pick-up-sticks when I was a kid.”

“Pick-up sticks is definitely a fun game.” Maggie slowly moved toward Alex, her eyes flitting between Alex’s eyes and lips.

"Of course there are always other things that we can do to pass the time too."

"Hu-huh."

Alex and Maggie both closed their eyes relishing the still mind-blowing feeling that was kissing the woman that they loved. “This….is….definitely………a better…way….to..pass….the…..time” Alex mumbled between kisses.

“Mhmm, that’s what I thought!” Maggie responded pushing Alex onto her back.  Maggie’s hand finds its way under Alex’s shirt. Slowly, Maggie moves her hands up Alex’s stomach, all the while she and Alex were still kissing. She smirked into the kiss as Alex squirmed underneath her. Her hands moved up until they brushed against Alex’s breasts. Alex’s back arched up, trying to create more contact but Maggie pulled away slightly.

Finally, hearing Alex’s whine, Maggie gave in, taking both of Alex’s breasts in her hands, massaging them gently at first.  Every time Alex moaned or squirmed, Maggie applied more and more pressure. After a few minutes, she took Alex’s nipples into her hands, squeezing and twisting them between her thumbs and index fingers.

When Maggie felt she had paid ample attention Alex’s breasts, she let her hands travel back down Alex’s abdomen. Alex was growing impatient, and her need was becoming unbearable.  Alex reached up, tugging on Maggie's shirt. Maggie, paused her actions momentarily to let Alex remove her shirt.  Alex stared hungrily at the sight of her topless fiancé.

Still staring, Alex moved into a sitting position to connect their lips again. Maggie shifted so that her legs were bent on either side of Alex’s waist.  

Maggie's hands mimicked Alex’s from a few moments ago, pulling her shirt up and over her head. Alex grabs Maggie's face connecting their lips again. Her tongue sweeps over Maggie's bottom lip,quickly gaining access to Maggie's open mouth. Alex’s hands slide down Maggie's neck and chest stopping at her breasts. Alex payed similar attention to Maggie's breasts as Maggie had to Alex's.

Maggie’s head fell back, breaking the kiss, as she leaned into Alex's hands. Slowly regaining her composure, Maggie placed her hands on the waistband of Alex's pajama pants. Pausing quickly to ask permission she met Alex's eyes and smiled. Alex nodded her head almost imperceptibly and started to lean back again so she could lie down. Maggie slid Alex's pants and underwear down, Alex raising her hips to help. Maggie quickly removed her pants and underwear as well, hoping to minimize any further interruptions.

When Maggie made her way back on top of Alex, she moved so that one of her legs rested between Alex's, just far enough from Alex's center that no relief would come just yet.   

She learned down kissing Alex for the umpteenth time that morning. She pulled back pecking Alex as she did and moved her lips to her neck. She sucked on the skin over her pulse point. After several seconds Maggie bit the skin beneath her mouth, immediately soothing the pleasurable sting with her tongue. Maggie made her way down to the top of Alex’s breast, sucking and biting and soothing the skin there in the way she had learned drove Alex insane early in their relationship. She moved down Alex’s stomach repeating the process over and over again stopping at Alex’s hip bone and making her way back up on the other side of Alex’s body.  

By the time Maggie made it back to Alex’s neck, Alex could barely control the desire she felt, the only thing she could focus on was the throbbing between her legs.  “Mags, please?’

“Please what baby?”

“I n-need you. Please” Alex stuttered as Maggie ever so slightly ground her hips down causing her thigh to rub against Alex’s clit while her own rubbed against Alex’s bent thigh. Alex bent her thigh so that Maggie had something to grind down on helping her relieve some of her own built up tension.

“Where do you need me, Al?” Alex moaned in response feeling Maggie’s thigh applying pressure again. “Come on Alex, be a good girl and use your words for me.”

“Inside-pl-please. An-and pressure. Please, Maggie please.” Deciding that she’d tortured Alex enough, Maggie put her right hand on the bundle of nerves that was currently driving Alex insane. She circled her middle and ring fingers around Alex’s opening collecting her juices before moving up to her clit, rubbing slowly at first. Every so often, Maggie continued to grind down onto Alex’s leg, using her own hips to apply more pressure on Alex’s clit.

As Maggie sped up her ministrations, Alex bucked her hips trying to increase the pressure as much as possible. Maggie knew the second Alex couldn’t handle anymore slow teasing. Alex was panting, struggling to speak, and trying to beg all at the same time. In that moment, Maggie lowered her hand again. This time, however, she slid two fingers roughly into Alex.  She pumped her fingers in and out a few times before adding a third. She sped up her movements and in seconds Alex was on the edge of orgasm. One more thrust in, Maggie curled her fingers at just the right moment, sending Alex over the edge. Maggie soon followed her fiancé over the edge, throwing her head back in ecstasy, as she ground down onto Alex’s thigh one more time. Maggie continued pumping her hand in and out of Alex helping her ride out the orgasm for as long as possible.

When Alex had relaxed, Maggie slid her hand out of Alex and wiped her hand on her pants that were still lying next to the pair. Maggie then shifted so that she was lying on the ground next to Alex, both women panting, trying to catch their breath.

A few seconds passed before Maggie said, “Merry Christmas!” the same time that Alex uttered, “Best gift ever!” Alex and Maggie both started laughing hysterically, seeing once again how alike yet different they were.

A sudden knock on their door startled both of them and they scrambled to find their clothes, most of which had been haphazardly thrown around the room. Before they could completely redress kara’s voice called out, “When you two are-finished-come down to the basement. We’re all going through the stocking’s Eliza left for us.”

Alex shot a horrified look to Maggie turning bright red. “We’ll be right there Kara. We’re just waking up.”

“Alex, you may be a DEO agent, but you are still a horrible liar,” Kara responded before making her way back to the basement.

Ten minutes later, Alex and Maggie walked into the basement finding their friends sitting in a circle, a game of pick-up-sticks currently being played. Winn’s tongue was sticking out slightly in concentration as he tried to flip a single stick out of the messy pile. Alex and Maggie took the spots that were left open for them between Kara and James.

At 9:00, Eliza and J’onn found their children sitting in the same circle, this time playing Jenga. J’onn cleared his throat startling Winn as he moved a piece from the middle of the tower causing him to knock down the entire stack.   

Since the game was over, they collectively decided to move to the living room to open the waiting presents. Gathered in the giant group that made up the best family any of them had ever had, Alex and Maggie’s eyes met. Neither said a word, but they knew they were both thinking the same thing. It didn’t matter what was in the wrapped packages under the tree. What mattered was the love they felt for the people surrounding them and the love those same people felt for Alex and Maggie.

They smiled at each other, quickly kissed, and turned back to the presents and family waiting for them.

“Alex,” the room went quiet as Eliza’s voice raised. “What’s that on your neck?”

“Alex’s eyes widened in embarrassment as her hand went to cover her neck. “Nothing,” she denied glancing glaringly towards Maggie.

“Uh-huh! Whatever you say, dear. But just so you know, there’s one on the other side as well.

Alex put her arms on her bent knees and dropped her head onto her arms.

“I love you, Alex,” Maggie spoke.

“I hate you” Alex mumbled.

“No, you don’t.”

“No...I don’t.” Alex agreed, lifting her head and kissing Maggie again. She lingered near her ear whispering, “Paybacks are hell.”

“Can’t wait!”

After two hours, all of the presents had been opened, smiles adorned the faces of all in the room, and it had already been deemed the best Christmas yet by the misfit family. 


End file.
